Sonic and the Isles of the Blest
by Icy Fire 7
Summary: Sonic has once again been sucked into the world of a book- a book of Greek mythology to be more precise. But this time, Amy is dragged into the adventure, too. Now they, along with a feisty tree nymph, must travel to the Isles of the Blest in order to find the key to preventing the evils of Tartarus from escaping their fiery bonds.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**This idea just came out of nowhere. I've loved Greek mythology ever since fifth grade. So why not blend that with my favorite video game series? Enjoy.**

* * *

Sonic dodged as Amy smashed her hammer down on him. She seemed even more merciless today than ever before, which slightly terrified him.

"Amy, you've got to believe me. I'm telling the truth!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Sonic?" Amy yelled. "You expect me to believe that you missed our date because you were prancing around with the Knights of the Round Table and defeating an evil wizard?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ugh! You are so dead when I catch you!"

Sonic gulped. She didn't sound like she was kidding.

Just as Sonic was about to burst into super speed, he ran straight into another person. They both toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Sonic apologized quickly and tried to get up, but the other person didn't make any move to get off of him.

"Oh, no you don't!" the person said, pinning him down. "You're not getting away from me this time."

Sonic got a good look of the girl. She almost looked like a human girl, but everything was odd about her. She was tiny, even for a human. She had green hair that looked as if it were her natural color, pointed ears that made her look like an elf, and olive skin that had an odd green tinge to it. And her clothing, which were an ancient Greek-styled tunic and a pair of sandals, looked like they belonged in the last three millenniums.

Which, of course, they did.

"You might be super fast," the girl continued, "but I'm a tree nymph! I've spent centuries running away from lovesick gods, so I'm a natural runner. Those gods are all like, 'Hey, girl, let's get crazy tonight!' And I'm all like, 'Please, I ain't no whore!' And I leave them in the dust. If they even think they can catch up to me, they are quite-"

"Uh, yeah," said Sonic, pushing the girl off. "Look, I have places to be, so if you don't mind..."

"No!" The girl pounced on him again. "It took me forever to find you, blue hero. And I don't have time to catch you again." Her eyes got watery. "I need your help."

"Well, if you need help, there is a psychiatric hospital just down the road..."

She smacked him. "Oh, shut up! I mean real help."

"Hey, I was just joking. Of course I'll help.

"You will? Thank you! Now-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, what do you think you're doing!"

Sonic turned to the sound of Amy's voice. Amy seemed angrier than ever before. At first, Sonic had no idea why, until he realized that the girl was still on top of him, in a very...suggestive way.

"A-Amy, it's not...I didn't..."

The odd girl didn't seem to notice Amy's anger or the position she was in. She stood up and approached Amy with a smile. "Great! I found another one of you heroes. Now we can finally get going to-"

The girl never saw it coming. Amy's hammer came out of nowhere and smacked her right in the gut. She went flying into the nearest tree with a sickening crack. Splinters of wood went everywhere. That single blow was enough to kill a full-grown man, but the girl was surprisingly unharmed, more annoyed than hurt.

"What the Hades was that all about?!" she yelled.

_'What the Hades'? Who says that? _thought Sonic.

A livid Amy approached the girl. "You tried to make a move on my man!"

"What are you talking-" Then the girl remembered Sonic. Her face crinkled almost in disgust. "You mean him? Please, girl. Don't make me gag."

_Ouch. That kind of hurts._

Amy calmed down a little bit, but she was still a bit mad. "Well, who are you, and what were you two doing?" She gave Sonic an accusatory glare.

"I was getting to that, before I was so rudely interrupted. My name is Elia, and I am a tree nymph. I-"

"Wait a minute," said Amy. "You're telling me that you're a tree nymph. As in, from Greek mythology?"

"Well you might call it mythology, but to me, it's reality. And now, my world is close to falling apart." She pulled out a book with the simple title _Greek Mythology._

"Let me guess," said Sonic. "You want me to go to your world, which is in that book, and save it from a great evil, right."

She blinked. "Well, yeah. How did you-"

"I save worlds everyday. It's kind of my job. I just came from one adventure, but one more couldn't hurt."

"Wonderful! Now we can-"

"Stop!" yelled Amy. She glared at Sonic. "Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to trick me into believing your excuse for missing our date? How dare you-"

Suddenly, Amy's body went limp, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Elia, who had moved behind Amy, held the thick book high, as if ready to strike Amy down if she rose.

"Well, that's a relief," she said casually. "I thought she'd just keep yelling." Elia noticed the bewildered look on Sonic's face and said, "I'm sorry, did you want to shut her up?"

"Uh, _no._ Something is very wrong with you, Elia."

The tiny girl lifted Amy as if she were as light as a rag doll. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

She grabbed Sonic's arm, and the three of them were whisked away to the world of Greek mythology.

* * *

**According to Google Translate, 'Elia' means 'olive' in Greek. Which obviously means that Elia will be an olive tree nymph. Of course, Google Translate could be completely wrong, so...whatever.**

**This is obviously a sequel to Sonic and the Black Knight. Some of the Greek names and places might get confusing unless you know Greek mythology, so I'll try to make it simple.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm putting this story up while I still haven't updated my other story. Well, I really wanted to put this story up, and it just couldn't wait. Also, I'm kind of not feeling too inspired to write that one right now. But I will update...one day...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and the next update will come soon!**

**(Note: That was a lie...)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not A Tree Hugger

**This week is finals week, so I wanted to get in this one last update. I told you the update would be fast! Anyways, I think the rating definitely needs to go up to T, since Greek mythology is...something kids shouldn't be delving into so deeply. Hey, it's not my fault the Greeks were so into gore, incest, fornication, and sexual content. And as you'll see below, these nymphs aren't exactly the most pure creatures...**

* * *

Sonic never knew trees could be so...talkative and annoying.

Elia took him and a still-unconscious Amy to her home- a grove in the middle of Ancient Greece. At first, Sonic liked it and thought it was a perfect place to take a little nap...until a girl's face appeared in the bark. Soon, several girls emerged from their trees and surrounded him, many fawning over him or trying to flirt with him.

"You really know where to find some gorgeous heroes, don't you, Elia?" one said.

"Holy Hera! His fur is like so blue and soft!" squealed another.

"Oh my gods! He is even more hunkalicious than Heracles. Maybe even more than Zeus himself!"

"Don't say that out loud, Juniper! Zeus might be listening."

"Can I please have him, Elia? I want him! Oh, I could just take him right now."

Sonic felt so violated. These girls were touching him in every, and I mean _every_ possible place. Elia did her best to pull them off, but there were too many, and they were too tightly packed together.

"Sisters, please calm down. Pistachia, leave his quills alone. Poplar, those things on his feet are not for you to take, and... Juniper! Don't put your hand down _there_!"

Sonic just about had enough. He'd been through mobs of crazed fangirls before, but these nymphs...they were something else. Never had he been attacked by such sex-driven girls before.

_I'm getting molested by a bunch of trees, _thought Sonic. _Another thing to add to the list of crazy things that have happened to me._

Sonic rolled into a ball and spin-dashed out of the group, knocking a few of the nymphs in the process.

"Would you just calm down? Sheesh, you girls definitely need to control your hormones," Sonic said, dusting himself off.

The nymphs stared at him in shock. Then they faced Elia. "You didn't tell us he was _the _hero."

Elia pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you three times before I left. But you were too busy gossiping, you didn't listen to me."

The nymphs were suddenly on their knees in front of Sonic, begging for mercy.

"Please spare us, oh great one! We never meant to cause you any harm!"

"We had no idea it was you. We would have showered you in gifts if we had only known."

"It's all Juniper's fault! She was the one who was running her mouth when Elia was trying to tell us, and she was the one who tried to grab your-"

"I was not!"

Soon they were all arguing about whose fault it was. Sonic glanced at Elia, and she just rolled her eyes and said, "Welcome to my crazy family."

Before a tree fight could begin, Elia stepped in. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is that are heroes are here."

It was then that they noticed Amy, who was still knocked out and leaning against a tree. The nymphs cringed their noses at her in disgust.

"Who is she?" said the one named Juniper. "Your wife?"

"W-what? Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"So she's your whore?"

Sonic's face flushed an even deeper red. It was a good thing Amy wasn't awake to hear this; she would have ripped the nymph's head off.

"No! Definitely not! She's just a friend."

The nymphs glanced at each other, as if what Sonic said was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever heard.

"A girl her age should be having children by now. And she's still a virgin? Boy, do I feel bad for her."

"Tell me about it!" said Poplar. "I remember my first time like it was yesterday. Oh, how amazing it was! It's like flying through Elysium...and burning, burning in the pits of Tartarus, all at the same time. It's like-"

"Enough!" The nymphs turned towards Elia, who was now green (not red) with rage. "Could you please not talk about your first time having sex? You've upset our guest!"

They turned towards Sonic, whose face was frozen and his eye twitching.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know you were so sensitive about it. Are you still a virg-"

"Poplar! I said that's enough."

"Okay, I'll stop."

Elia sighed. She walked up to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sonic nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Good." Elia faced the nymphs. "Well, I guess this is it, girls. I'm off to guide our young heroes."

"Wait, you're leaving too? But if the oracle was telling the truth, that would mean you'd have to go to..."

"Elia looked down. "Yes. I have to go to the Underworld."

The girls gasped.

"But you can't go there. You're a creature of life; the Underworld will make you shrivel away to nothing!"

"You can't be too sure of that. No one knows if that will happen."

"But if it does...?"

Elia was silent. She didn't meet anyone's eyes. Sonic had little idea of what Elia was talking about, but he knew why she didn't speak. If she went to the land of the dead, she might possibly die. Elia was the glue that held this group of nymphs together; these nymphs would be lost without her. If she were to die...

No. That's not going to happen.

Sonic put his hand on Elia's shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll bring your sister back safe and sound. That's a promise."

A glimmer of hope flashed in their eyes. "Swear it," said Pistachia. "Swear it on the River Styx."

Sonic didn't know why they wanted him to swear on a river, but he did it anyway. "I swear it on the River Styx," he said, oblivious to the severity of the oath. But the nymphs were satisfied with the promise. They surrounded Elia in a sweet group hug, and Elia allowed a soft smile form on her otherwise stony face.

She looked at Sonic and her face became hard and cold again. "Let's get going. Our first stop is the oracle at Delphi." She turned around and picked Amy up again, and she marched off towards the south. Sonic had no idea what he had done to make her angry.

Just before Sonic went off to follow her, Juniper grabbed his arm. "You said that girl wasn't your...um, you know."

"Um, yeah?" Sonic said, not exactly sure where she was going with this.

She smiled. "Oh, no reason. Just come back safely, okay? I'll be waiting here for you if you ever want me." She gave him a seductive smile before disappearing into her tree.

Sonic shivered. He would never look at a tree the same way ever again.


End file.
